


No Touchy

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [89]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Distractions, Dysphoria, Genderfluid! Dark, M/M, Multi, but without calling it dysphoria, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “I had an idea for a fic that you can ignore, but GenderFluid Darkiplier just, hiding away because even though the form is fine, nothing feels fine, and Anti and Will have to try to at least get Dark out of whatever dark hole they're hiding in? I dunno...I really enjoy Genderfluid Dark....Sorry if this is to close to the other one...”- Anonymous





	No Touchy

Inhabiting a form was just wrong today. There was nothing particularly wrong with the masculine form, or the feminine form, but there was nothing particularly right about either of them either. Dark had woken up in their feminine form, transitioned to the masculine form throughout the day gradually, and neither were sitting well.

They could feel their bones clicking together. Even the slightest breeze on their skin felt like bugs crawling all over them. Even the softest, most expensive clothing they owned still managed to feel too tight or itchy or... something.

It was all just off. It made Dark vaguely nauseous. They’d almost completely isolated themself for the day, since they would have ratherer the other Egos didn’t see them in such a vulnerable and strange state. And with Wilford and Anti coming to bed, they found that touch was also just the worst. 

Dark had been standing in the middle of their bedroom wearing nothing but a silken robe.

“My apologies. I don’t know what it is today.”

Dark had, calmly but surely, removed Wilfords hand from their shoulder when Wilford had come to greet them, and Wilford had looked equal parts curious and upset. Dark felt unusually guilty.

“Darkling, it’s alright, I’m just not sure I understand. Did I do something wrong?”

Dark shook their head.

“No, goodness no. My body has just been a nuisance today. I’ve scarcely been able to wear a robe without wanting to claw my skin off.”

Anti, who had watched up until this point, simply shrugged.

“So no touchy day, that’s cool. Anythin’ we can actually do, or...?”

Dark sat with their feelings for a moment, the physical and emotional turmoil of whatever THIS was, and slowly shook their head.

“I don’t think so. I’d love some affection, I really would, but even the air feels repulsive right now.”

Wilford basically hugged himself in lieu of being able to comfort his partner, and he looked over at Anti briefly for assistance that wouldn’t be found.

Anti looked a little troubled, but mostly nonplussed. He flopped onto the bed and there was a beat before he spoke.

“Do ye want the bed to yerself?”

“I couldn’t do that to the both of you, this is my problem to deal with. I’ll find some other arrangement.

Wilford made an almost offended noise.

“Tsk, absolutely not! Just because we can’t physically comfort you, doesn’t mean we’ll not try to assist in every other possible way!”

Dark smirked ever so slightly at Wilfords usual enthusiasm to be the absolute best partner ever.

Dark looked down at their own hands, and their most immediate surroundings, before simply... lying down on the ground. The rug in the bedroom was fluffy enough to not cause immediate discomfort, and Anti peaked over the bed to cock and eyebrow at Dark.

“I mean, okay. I guess.”

Dark looked back at Anti, and again at their own hands. They felt at their Adam’s apple, listening and feeling the way it vibrates when they spoke.

“I think that being close to the ground is what is best for me right now. I’m more than content to just listen from down here. My voice is becoming undesirable.”

Wilford was right, smack bang in the middle of concern and amusement. 

“Well, instead of talking down to you, why don’t I... tell a story, or something along those lines? Something nice to listen, you don’t have to talk... I’m sure I haven’t told Anti the story about the train from my unique perspective!”

With Wilford sounding all cheery again, and the ground feeling solid and cool, with just enough texture to distract Dark from the rest of their body, Dark closed their eyes. As horrid as inhabiting a vessel could be sometimes, Dark was at least someone grateful that he owned lips to kiss his partners with for just understanding.


End file.
